destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Witches
Shadow Witches 'are a species of ancient witches, that were first introduced in Season Two. They are also a coven that consists of all females, after having a bad run-in with a demon male. They have been around for decades, possibly longer, and have been waiting for their chance to change the world. Early History The Shadow Witches were originally humans, mortal women, that roamed the earth. Some of the women were even part of the first humans. They were offered to become something else, witches, and at first, they were reluctant. But then they were told that the world was going down the wrong path, and steering away from the initial design. Then, they accepted to help fix the world. With the acceptance of this, they were granted amazing and strong powers. However, they were unsuccessful in the fixing the world. The Source of All Evil/The Essence ''Main Article: Source of All Evil Thousands of years ago, after the Shadow Witches failed in fixing the world, they decided to recruit a young man to help them. His influence with words and people is what convinced them that he would be the perfect man to help them restore the balance of the world. However, he became corrupted by/with magic and stole the essence of the Shadow Witches powers. They were able to keep the personal, individual powers, but the powers that they needed to fix the world were taken from them. He then used the Essence to grant powers to other people, and this is how demons were created. The man only gave powers to those with a wicked heart, and the magic turned evil and created demons. The Man was their leader, and he became the most powerful demon in the world. With the creation of this man, he soon became known as The Source of All Evil. Since the Shadow Witches created the Source, they couldn't vanquish him. After Leah was vanquished by The Power of Nine, the Essence - the Source's Essence, is lost in the universe. Until it can be called to another living body or called back home. The Shadow's originally thought that the ones powerful enough to do that would be the original Charmed Ones, but after they vanquished the Source, the essence found Leah. Now, the Shadows want to use the new Charmed Ones to call back the Power. Prophecy of the Sisters A few centuries ago, the Shadows unearthed a Prophecy stating that there would be a second millennium three sisters would be able to channel their entire families powers. At first, the Shadows thought it would be the original Charmed Ones. But they later learned that it would be the Power of Nine. Throughout Destined The Shadow Witches made their debut in Season Two of Destined. The "Thing" That is Coming Close to the beginning of Season 2 of Destined, the Power of Nine were warned about a "thing" that was coming. The Halliwells assumed it was Leah, once they knew she was not vanquished at the end of Season 1. It was - partly. But, the full truth is, that the "thing" that was coming is the Shadow Witches. Everything that happened to the Power of Nine in the past year or so has been by their hand. They were testing them to see the full limit of their power. However, they never died as the Shadows were/are protecting them from death. Leah Leah, the daughter of the Source of All Evil, was a puppet that the Shadow Witches controlled. In order to test the Power of Nine completely, they need to recruit someone that was strong enough to take them on with a challenge. They decided to recruit the Source of All Evil's daughter, and use her to get to them. However, no matter what happened, the Shadows refused to let them die. Leah was their first test, to see if they could survive - and to see the full extent/strength of their abilities, so they could recruit them to help them fix the world from wrong to right. Offer to the Charmed Ones In order to have the world restored to its original way, the Shadows need the Essence to be returned to the Shadow Stone. But, in order for this to happen, they need a great deal of power. Since the Source stole their's, they need the Charmed Ones to agree to become Shadow Witches. They decided to do this by using their current problems (sisters, relationships, powers) to get them to become Shadow Witches. After some consideration and reviewing of their lives, they agreed to become Shadow Witches. Known Spells * World Changing Spell Members Members of the Shadow Witches coven. Current Members * [[Raina|'''Raina]] - Head of the Shadows * [[Davina|'Davina']] - Member * Delilah - Member * Unknown others Lana4.jpg|Raina Rebecca-mader.jpg|Davina Triqueta rosa.png|Delilah Previous Members * [[Source of All Evil|'Source of All Evil']] *[[Leah|'Leah']] * Kahlan * Prue Halliwell * [[Melinda Halliwell|'Melinda Halliwell']] * [[Tamora Mitchell|'Tamora Mitchell']] * Unknown Others Source-Fireball.jpg|Source of All Evil Julie benz.jpg|Leah Triqueta rosa.png|Kahlan Prue talks with her parents about Wyatt.jpg|Prue Halliwell Blake-lively-gossip-girl-s5.jpg|Melinda Halliwell Mischa.jpg|Tamora Mitchell Notes and Trivia *They are the first witches ever created; *It can be presumed that Shadow Witches have been around as long - if not longer then other witches and magical beings; *They don't age; *Once someone becomes a Shadow Witch, they are always one - even if the member is not active with the coven, etc. Therefore there's only a way to stop being Shadow for good: Destroying the black diamond necklace that was created for the person; *The leader of the Shadow Coven is in possession of the Shadow Stone; *They have their own temple; **The majority of the Shadows live in the Temple, but some choose to have a life "down there" instead. A Shadow can have both, though if they want; *All Shadow Witches have their own necklaces. It appears when a new member is born. It can be presumed that the necklace draws power from the Shadow Stone; **The Source had a necklace, but it became part of his power; **If a Shadow destroys his/her necklace, she will stop being a Shadow for good. There is no turning back, or coming back in; *All of the original Shadow Witches members genuinely hate men, as they created the Source of All Evil. Ever since that incident, they have turned a cold shoulder towards all men in general; *They despise the Avatars and insist that they are nothing like them. All they want to do is restore the world to its correct balance, and lighten men's hearts; *Shadow Witches have their own language that only a member can read. The main place where this language can be seen is in the Prophecy Room of the Shadow's Temple; *They are allowed to have fun, date, and get married; *They require the same needs that a mortal woman has; *A Shadow Witch can choose to either have a human life or a mortal life; **If a Shadow chooses a human life, they won't age. But with a mortal life, they will age; **If one chooses a human life, the person can come back at any time. But if one chooses a mortal life, their return will need to be approved by all the Shadows. This is determined by if the person deserves to come back or not. *They are one of the rare beings that knew about The Darkness; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows Category:Witches Category:Species Category:Collectives Category:Groups Category:Shadow Witches